Photographers use a variety of accessories to control light emitted by photographic lighting equipment. There are many aspects of light that photographers desire to control. For example, color, direction, intensity, contrast, etc. As such, photographers require a plurality of accessories to control the light. Accordingly, it may be cumbersome to carry around and have all the accessories necessary to control all the different aspects of lighting.
Moreover, photographic accessories (e.g., a reflector) are not easily manipulated to precisely control the light. For example, it may be difficult to properly place and articulate a white piece of paper to reflect light.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.